


Don't Mention the Porno

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daughter!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Father!Crowley, Humor and Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Gabriel x Reader, Dad!Crowley x Daughter!ReaderWord Count: 1,358A/N: This was written for the @gabriel-monthly-challenge. No smut, just humor and fluff





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/153587012596/dont-mention-the-porno)

 

“Dad, please. I love my boyfriend a lot and you already know each other.”

 

Crowley quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Come again?”

 

You groaned.

 

“You’ll see, dad, just please promise me that you’ll go into a different meat suit. Please. He means a lot to me and I want to work this to work. He’ll freak out if he sees you as you.”

 

Crowley remained silent with a perfect poker face.

 

“Promise me, dad.”

 

Crowley rolled his eyes as you gave him puppy dog eyes.

 

“Moose has nothing on you, dove. Fine. For you -- sure. I’ll change into someone more comfortable for you.”

 

You rolled your eyes. He stepped into a magical force field he made to protect his meat suit when he wasn’t wearing it. His red smoke poured out of his meat suit and hovered on the ceiling before whishing out of the window looking for a suitable candidate. He carefully considered his options before deciding upon a strapping 40-year old actor. Crowley teleported back into the apartment with a flourish, holding out his arms to you.

 

“Daddy’s home.”

 

“Always so dramatic… That’s the meat suit you picked?”

 

“Only the best for you dear. Handsome - no?”

 

You face palmed before kicking him out of your room so you could get ready for your boyfriend. Nervous didn’t even begin to cover it. You were so worried about this dinner but you loved Gabriel and eventually he’d have to know everything right? How could you ever hope to have a life, a future with Gabriel otherwise? You told Gabriel to wait for you outside just in case Crowley was doing something stupid or theatrical that you needed to prepare him for. Just as you finished your makeup you heard your phone go off.

 

Gabriel: Hey, snookums. I’m here. Come out and give me some sugar.

You: Be right out babe. Mwah!

Gabriel: Not the sugar I was looking for. No text kisses. I demand the real thing.

You. :D

 

“He doesn’t even come to the front door? You have to go out to meet him? Chivalry really is dead. I don’t like him already.”

 

“Wow, dad, thanks so much. Great to have such a loving supportive dad.”

 

He glared at you.

 

“Maybe I want to make out a little before we get inside. You should close the door and turn around unless you want a show.”

 

“The youth today are so gauche and sassy.”

 

“Learn from the best sass man,” you calling, running to Gabriel.

 

You run right into Gabriel’s open arms. He catches you effortlessly twirling you around in the air. You both giggled like schoolgirls. The second he put you down on the ground, he grabbed your waist pushing you closer to him as he kissed you passionately.

 

“Now that’s some sugar, sugar.”

 

You giggled and blushed terribly as his gaze wandered, looking you up and down. He took a deep breath trying to focus on the objective: making a good impression on daddy dearest and not having sex with you in the street.

 

“You know in all my years. I’ve never met the parents.” Gabriel said as he laughed nervously. “I mean I rarely ever do relationships…what do I say? What do fathers usually ask? I can’t go by mine exactly.”

 

“You look like a handsome fox. Dad will love you just like I do. Just be yourself, Gabe.”

 

A nervous sigh escaped his lips as he straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair one last time. It was now or never.

 

Gabriel smiled warmly at you.

 

“Remember to behave when you meet my family, that means no mentioning the porno. Got it?”

 

“Got it. Scouts honor. No sex talk with dad. Of course.”

 

“You were never a scout.”

 

“The sentiment still applies.”

 

Gabriel grabbed your hand and kissed it before walking confidently up to the door and knocking. Crowley opened the door right away freezing when he sees it’s Gabriel.

 

“You’re dating an angel? An angel, really? I’m the King of freaking Hell. You’re the princess of Hell and you’re dating Gabriel? Of all the angels, an arch-angel? He could kill us where we stand!”

 

“Now who’s being socially awkward? Let us in. He wouldn’t kill us, he loves me.”

 

“Did you tell him that you’re a Cambion?”

 

“You know I hate that term. He loves me, dad. Stop this and be nice or else.”

 

“Did my own daughter just threaten me?”

 

“Is my dad telepathically freaking out?”

 

Crowley forced a smile on his face.

 

“Hello. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you. Do come in.”

 

Crowley glared at you as Gabriel came in.

 

“Dad. This is Gabriel.”

 

“Nice to meet you, sir.”

 

“Charmed. I’m…John.”

 

“John?’

 

“Well what was I supposed to say Crowley? No one has that name except for the actual Crowley. Me. I’m someone else as requested, dear.”

 

“Do sit down. I prepared a lovely super for all of us.”

 

“The place looks amazing.”

 

“Acting pays well.”

 

“Oh wow, you’re an actor?”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

“What have you been in?”

 

“I thought I was supposed to be asking the questions.”

 

“I apologize. I just love your daughter very much and I just want to get to know you.”

 

“Of course. So…what do you do?”

 

“I-I-uh… help my family. They’re always fighting and I have to be the monkey in the middle trying to put out the flames. I help them see reason.”

 

“Sounds hectic.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Hmm…But what to do for work? I mean can you support my daughter? Can you look after her? Protect her?”

 

“Of course, sir. I would do anything for her. I love her. I promise my intentions are pure. As for work um…well, I help people who need it.”

 

“A bit vague?”

 

“I didn’t mean to be. I-It’s just that…Please I’m not a moocher. I can provide for her more than you know.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Dad, stop grilling him.”

 

“I only want the best for my baby.”

 

“Where did you meet my daughter?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“At a porno.”

 

“Don’t mention the porno.”

 

“A porno? You meant my daughter at a porno? WHAT?

 

“I didn’t say that out loud. Your father can read minds?”

 

“Oh bloody hell!”

 

The meat suit Crowley was in slumped forward, his head falling into the food as red smoke drifted out of towards the bedroom.

 

Gabriel didn’t miss the color of the smoke. His hand was white knuckling the table.

 

The red smoke entered Crowley’s usual vessel. He shook himself out before disarming the force field and running out to the dinning room fuming.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetpea, but he mentioned meeting you at a porno. There is only so much a father can take. You two had better explain.”

 

“YOUR FATHER IS CROWLEY!”

 

“Don’t bloody yell at MY DAUGHTER! Why don’t you people just stay in the clouds playing harps!”

 

“You people? Excuse me. I’m an arch-angel, King of Hell. I could kill --“

 

“Enough, you two. I love you Gabriel. I was afraid of how you would react. Crowley is my father. I’m a cambion who loves you dearly and wants to have a life with you. Hence the whole meeting my family thing. I was afraid it would go south. But not this quickly, we haven’t even eaten.”

 

Gabriel groaned slowly turning to look at you. He gently placed a hand over yours.

 

“I wish you would have told me all of this before but I love you, too. Cambion or not.”

 

You smiled at Gabriel turning your hand around to hold Gabriel’s. You closed your eyes taking a deep breath to prepare yourself for what needed to be said. Gabriel was glaring at Crowley.

 

“Fucking deal with it, Dad. And yes, we met at a porno. My friend, the slutty one, as you refer to her, made a porno with Gabriel. I came on the set towards the end and Gabriel stopped having sex. He actually stopped filming Casa Erotica and spent the whole rest of the day talking to me. And well, I finished the rest of the scenes with him. We’ve been together ever since. I lost a friend but I gained an angel. Now kiss and make up you two.”

 

Both men were speechless and fuming. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
